For your Prince
by Starships-are-meant-to-die
Summary: Vegeta let the evil in his heart surface, thus allowing him to become Majin Vegeta. The battle between the two Saiyans commenced both of them clearly at a draw. He then catches Goku in a hold of his own against the rocks. His goal? To take advantage in every bit of this moment that he can. A/N: Okay, so this is my first Dragon Ball Z fic, so it won't be at it's best.


**A/N: So, after a week of scrolling DBZ Yaoi fanfics and looking at marvelous fanarts, I decided to take a crack at writing some Yaoi myself. This would be my first experience in the characters outside of roleplay, so beware, my characterizations will be a tad off since I'm going for both ends instead of doing one character. Also, this scene is mirrored from their fight in the series, only a different take.**

**Pairing: Goku/Vegeta (Psssst, I may make Goku a bit too uke-ish XD)**

**Summary: Vegeta let the evil in his heart surface, thus allowing him to become Majin Vegeta. The battle between the two Saiyans commenced both of them clearly at a draw. Then He catches Goku in a hold of his own against the rocks, his goal? To take advantage in every bit of this moment that he can.**

The two Saiyans glared at each other, one with a look of grim determination in his eyes, and the other's filled with hatred, and smugness. Goku and Vegeta faced off, throwing punches at each other. The two dodged and struck each other, both fists buried in each other's faces. The battle raged on as blows were traded between two rivals. Then, at one point Vegeta spotted it, he'd spotted his opening. Vegeta yanked Goku up the arm, a wide smile plastered onto his features. The elder Saiyan sent Goku flying into the rocks, and had pinned him there with Ki rings.

"What's the matter? Not winning as easily as you thought?" He taunted, his lips turned into a cruel smile.

"I never said it would be easy." Goku replied, trying to break free from the bonds.

"Hmph, you won't be winning at all." With a smirk he smacked Kakarot across the face twice, emitting a snarl from the younger male.

"What's the matter, clown! Are you feeling angry, humiliated, is that it?!"

He smirked at his handiwork, amused, ecstatic even. His smugness turned to anger as he looked the other male in the eyes, clearly seeing his answer. He buried his knee into Kakarot's stomach.

"Fool! You don't know what humiliation is!" He shouted as he began to strike the other Saiyan with various punches and kicks, reveling in each groan that escaped Kakarot's lips, every bit of blood that dripped from his onslaught. He'd been waiting over a decade for this chance.

The chance to cause Kakarot every bit of suffering, to humiliate this, idiot. This, selfless fool. He snarled, thinking about how much affection that he'd shown for these humans, how Kakarot had grown to love them, to protect them at the cost of his own life. He began to beat him bloody once more, while shooting off into a speech of sorts, a speech of his pride, and how he'd been compromised by this low level commoner. He stopped for a moment, breathing heavily, his lips turned into a full snarl. How could he not see? They were the equivalent to insects, bugs. They were toys to be thrown away, nothing compared to the race that once was a glorious civilization, the Saiyans. Those thoughts only fueled him in his anger, they peaked his sadistic intentions. He cherished this moment, and he would give only more to see the look of pure defeat on the other's face.

He stopped mid-speech and took the younger Saiyan's chin between his gloved fingers.

"But then again… I must give you an idea of humiliation. You clearly think this it at its finest. Oh Kakarot, you have no idea, as always." He pressed his lips to the ascended Saiyan's, his kiss not gentle in the slightest. He drew blood, and forced Kakarot to keep himself in place. He invaded the caverns of the other Saiyan's mouth, striking him if he clenched his teeth, denied him.

Goku tried to turn his head, pull away. Only to find himself locked in place. This had begun to make him uncomfortable. Not that anything about this situation was comfortable. He was baffled completely by this course of action from the prince. He stared, eyes wide as the pure evil being continued to kiss him.

Vegeta pulled away, to watch the look on Kakarot's face, thoroughly amused by the younger male's reaction.

"Vegeta…." He says, still completely surprised. He looks into the eyes of the prince, almost looking as if he'd wanted an answer for why he'd done this.

He brought his hand up to cup Goku's cheek, and then harshly strike him in the face. Goku grunted in pain, not at all surprised by this action. A heat soon swarmed to the stricken area, consoled by the cool air.

"You see Kakarot, I am going to degrade you, compromise every bit of you. Just as you had done to me." He put his hands on both of Goku's cheeks before he could protest, pulling them upward.

"Why don't you smile Kakarot? It's all you ever do outside of battle! Where's your strength, your pride!? Have you none what so ever? Oh, I've clearly forgotten, you are a clown, not a Saiyan. Clowns are shameless, without pride, and that is what you are." He released the other Saiyans cheeks and snaked a hand down the waistband of his gi.

"Vegeta, you don't have to do this…" Goku says, swallowing. He feels heat spreading through his body as a knot tightens in his stomach. He was clearly trying not to panic.

"Since when do I do what I have to, Kakarot?" Vegeta replies smoothly, his gloved fingertips rubbing the head of Goku's length, causing the younger Saiyan to moan before clamping his mouth shut and biting his bottom lip to stifle his moans.

"We are both aware that you enjoy this, Kakarot." The prince purrs, his voice dropping an octave as he continues to rub the other's now erect member, he stopped when he felt the other was close to any means of release. His fingers traveled lower, until they'd stopped at the other's entrance, the prince pressed his fingers to the hole none too lightly. Vegeta took pleasure in every sound that he'd caused the other to make. He could feel the panic, pleasure, and embarrassment he'd caused. Control was what he'd seeked, and now he had it.

Vegeta would take utmost advantage of him, which was very clear on both parts.

He inserted finger after finger before he'd felt that Kakarot was properly stretched. Vegeta yanked Goku's undergarments down, allowing air to blow over the stiffened, warm flesh. He smirked and then pressed against Kakarot, his breath hot on the Saiyan's ear.

"Prepare yourself, for your prince." He pushed in and began to thrust brutally, he leaned over and clamped teeth down onto Goku's collarbone. This caused the Super Saiyan to moan more loudly than he'd already been doing. He moved inside him, his pace increasing. Vegeta fucked the other mercilessly, enjoying each struggling movement as the other's discomfort boosted from being fucked dry against the structure to which he was pinned.

Soon enough, Vegeta came inside Goku and pulled out. He'd not been fully satisfied, but what was the point of giving the other more if he would just enjoy it? He snarled and delivered a harsh punch to Kakarot's temple, knocking the other male out. The ki rings dissipated and Goku fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Damn you Kakarot…. You were not supposed to enjoy that, you were not supposed to respond…" He growled, pulling his trousers back up. "It was a shame…. You made the most appealing sounds. But this wasn't humiliation to you… Tch, I refuse to be outclassed by a lowly ranked moron… We will experience this again, fool."

And with that, Vegeta flew off, ultimately to his demise as he felt another power level arose in a distant area, not too far away. The power level of Buu.


End file.
